A Time for Everything
by coeurnoir
Summary: Everyone knows accidental magic can sometimes make life interesting, but what about when it changes everything that you've ever known? OC/DM 7th yr. may not be compliant with DH
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:Time to Grow up**

The dim bedroom was flooded with light as the maid pulled the drapes open, making the young girl in the bed sigh as she came to terms with the fact she'd have to get up. Her eyes opened wide and she flew upright scaring the wits out of her maidservant in the middle of preparing her clothes for the day.

"Is everything alright Milady?" The young serving woman was shy, most probably moulded that way due to the scary results of the Duchess' temper.

"Yes! I couldn't believe I had forgotten that today is my birthday! Sara, I'm nine today -!" She broke off at the sound of footsteps in the hallway. Mindful of the lecture she would get if caught talking to the staff in a familiar fashion one more time she cleared her throat, eyes cast downward. " Is my attire ready for breakfast yet? It would most certainly not do for one to be late on such a special day." All decorum restored, she pushed aside her comforter and stepped behind the dressing screen, signalling Sara to come aid her with her dress.

Jasmine was the elder daughter of the Duchess of York. Living on an estate named Hay Manor, Jasmine was formally known as the Lady Jasmine of Hay. Amongst the serving staff she was more popular as the mischief of Hay, not the poised young lady she was supposed to be.

Just yesterday she had been subjected to an entire day of etiquette lessons. This was apparently due to the birthday banquet being held tonight in her honour. Jasmine more believed it was due to being found in the stables having a hay fight with the ostler's son.

She shuddered in dread, wishing with all her heart that she could be in the future already, past all the lessons. To be a grown up already - who didn't get treated horribly and punished for having fun. She was so scared and dreading that night that her head started to ache.

At the same time her dressing table started to tremble. The box of hairpins that Sara was using to pin her hair up rattled and skittered across the polished surface. Snapping back into focus at the distraction she looked sharply at the maid in the mirror.

"What was that?" her voice shaking as she demanded to know what had happened.

"I don't know milady. Mayhap one of the boys set something off in the gardens?" She shook her head at the assumed mischief and continued to quickly dress Jasmine's hair for breakfast.

Jasmine was quiet for the majority of the day, trying to not fidget and talk very much so as to not aggravate her mother the Duchess. Her mother had been watching her like a hawk all day to make sure that she didn't act up. If she made a mistake tonight she could embarrass the family and land herself in serious trouble.

All through her final fitting at the tailors and overseeing the staff set up the Dining Hall Jasmine let no word pass her mouth unless it had been carefully thought through and was in direct response to a question.

Jasmine was starting to feel like it would never end, unable to help herself she'd started unconsciously started fiddling with the lace lining her fan and twitching her toes in her slippers.

Eventually, her mother was satisfied with the work that the servants were doing and deemed them able to finish without supervision, she summoned her personal maid. She arrived momentarily with Sara in tow. Dismissed, they hurried for Jasmine's bedroom to start the arduous process of dressing for the banquet.

Stripped down to her silken shift, Sarah started curling Jasmine's hair with a set of curling tongs that had been set in the fire earlier. She was very careful to try not to burn her, but she still winced as Sara apologised at every slip. With the door to Jasmine's chambers firmly shut, Sara felt comfortable to quietly relay the house's gossip about the staff and the various gentry expected to make an appearance tonight. Normally this would soothe Jasmine but tonight it only made her far more nervous. Her mother was out to impress the highborn gentlemen of society in order to remarry after her husband's death over a year previously. Any slip-up on Jasmine's behalf was interpreted as an attempt to foil her chances and to make life difficult for her.

All too soon Sara had finished her hair and was lightly applying cosmetics before taking her behind the dressing screen to help her on with her dress.

Looking at her reflection afterwards she had to say she was pleased with what she saw. Her hair was perfectly placed and shiny with a black velvet bow holding the majority back. Her dress was an emerald green that matched her big, bright eyes and it had a black sash. The black lace lined the hems and she fervently hoped she wouldn't fiddle with it.

Giving her reflection a small, nervous smile, she hurried off downstairs to help her mother greet the guests.

By the time it got to the pre-dinner drinks she was a nervous wreck. She'd fumbled on one or two names while greeting guests and was sure to receive a long lesson memorising the members of society the next day. She was currently migrating from group to group receiving well wishes for her birthday and thanking her mother's guests for coming. Unfortunately her mother's friend the Duke of Rumfeld, a horrible smelly man who leered at all the women he came across called her over and started to draw her in to conversation.

The serving staff were wandering the guests allowing them to take champagne flutes from the trays and accepting empty ones back. One passed by Jasmine with a glass of plain apple juice, which he nodded encouragingly at.

Distracted by the elderly lady next to her, asking about what literature she was interested in, she missed the glass and instead knocked a champagne flute causing a domino effect. Naturally all the glasses fell on the Duke of Rumfeld.

Jasmine froze like a fox lined up by a rifle. Looking across the room she saw the look on her mother's face. It was livid; she was turning purple with rage. As soon as Jasmine was able to regain her motor skills she started running.

She made it out the front doors, tears blurring her vision as she descended the steps and angled towards the stables. Almost tripping she found her way into and empty stall full of hay and curled up into a ball sobbing.

Safely curled up she again wished she wasn't there, wished she could be past all this. Maybe be an adult instead but no matter what she just wanted to wake up and she would have passed it by.

The walls started shaking, hay drifted down from the loft above. She didn't notice, she didn't want to be there, she was wishing so hard, imagining it were true. Eventually she realised that the noise around her had changed distinctly. She also found that she was very cold and wet, which was confusing, it wasn't winter yet was it?

She looked down at herself in excitement hoping that if her dream to get away did come true then maybe she had become an adult! But she'd had no luck. Jumping up off the ground, she realised that she had no idea where she was. A happy bubble of excitement welled up inside of her and burst with energy as she realised she was nowhere near home. Jumping and laughing she started skipping down the path, wet from melting snow.

THWAK!

A cold wet feeling dripped down her collar. She spun around to find a cheeky, blonde, pale-faced boy peeking around from behind a tree.

That was it - this was war…

The war of snowballs went on till they were both soaked with melted snow and panting with exhaustion. The blond haired boy hid behind his tree to catch his breath, he hadn't come across such a good snow-fight in a long while, all the boys his father deemed appropriate for him to play with were boring.

Hearing a noise, he looked up to find a small pale hand stuck in his face.

"Truce?" The girls startling emerald eyes were twinkling with amusement at his shock. Looking at her with a calculating expression, he smirked and took her hand.

"Of course!" with that he pulled her into a snowdrift that was next to him. As he went to let go of her hand he found himself pulled in right after her!

"Well that wasn't very polite was it? and just look where it got you!" she laughed softly at the expression on his face. He looked positively scandalised. Standing up and brushing herself off she looked down at him disapprovingly. "Besides, that is absolutely no way to treat a lady!" her hands were on her hips in a very annoyed way.

"You? A lady?" He scoffed, "well that's no way to treat a gentleman! Let alone someone you don't know from a bar of soap. Ha! You're probably no more than a cleaning lady." As soon as he'd said that, he wished he could reach out and snatch the words back. He barely saw her fist flying at his nose till it connected, leaving his eyes watering and a rather high pitched yelp escaping his lips.

"I wouldn't go calling the Lady of Hay, future Duchess of York a cleaning girl thankyou! And who might you be to have the audacity to walk about questioning the blood of nobles?"

The young boy raised his head, looking her over with glistening eyes. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Say, are you going to a dress up party or something? Your clothes are very old fashioned." He cringed when he realised she might get insulted by what he said.

Confusion passed over her face.

"What do you mean? These are the latest fashions from London, I was fitted at the tailors just today!" A black London Cabbie drove past honking its horn at a dog running across the road, "oh my! What on earth was that?"

"Um, that's a car? What year are you from? Sheesh don't tell me you're a crazy muggle!" the last part he mumbled under his breath, not daring another assault from the girl.

"Same year as everybody else around here! 1784 you silly boy! But I don't know how on earth that carriage just moved without a horse!" Draco's jaw dropped at her statement. He was starting to think she wasn't crazy and that this may just be a case for the ministry. Problem was, would they listen to a nine year old? Even if he were a Malfoy?

"Um, the year isn't 1784. it's 1995. I think I should take you to the ministry to sort all this out." He watched as her face turned pale and her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh dear!" She gasped as she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Midnight Outings**

The dim light shining from the lantern on the desk feebly fought back against the darkness through the window, all the other girls had gone to bed already and it was hours past curfew. Jasmine scribbled the last few sentences in her diary before slamming it shut and locking it away in her desk quickly. Gracefully she fastened her dark cloak around her shoulders and flicked her long ebony hair out of the way. Smoothing down the robes she wore under her cloak she ensured her wand was in her pocket and carefully eased the door to her room open and slipped out.

Jasmine now lived in an orphanage in London near Diagon Alley. Thankfully when Draco had taken her to the ministry they'd realised that she'd had a bout of underage accidental magic and that they needed to take her in as there was no way they could send her back to her time. It still depressed her that the only things that she knew about her family were what she could find in history archives and books. She'd looked them up not long after she'd started at Hogwarts. She had been documented as going missing at the age of nine and nothing ever having been solved. Her younger sister lived on to become Duchess of York and married a stuffy noble that she couldn't remember having heard about. Her mother, unfortunately, had died in a bout of influenza about ten years after her disappearance.

Drawing her mind back to the task at hand she kept her ears and eyes open as she crept down the unlit corridor of the orphanage. She smiled at all the memories she had of her and Draco, he was her best friend, even after she got sent to the orphanage by the ministry. She was no longer a Lady of the nobles of England. She now found herself as Jasmine De Hayes, an orphan of London, supported by the ministry to attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

Looking each way as she entered the foyer of the orphanage she crept to the door and found the key in the Warden's usual unimaginative hiding spot.

Above the door.

Letting herself out the door she ran swiftly down the pathway and over the low garden gate, before heading down the road towards Diagon Alley.

It was a warm night being midsummer, and unfortunately meaning they were out of school and had to sneak out to see each other. The orphanage kept strict tabs on their wards till they reached seventeen and Draco's father didn't think it fit that he was best friends with a Ravenclaw, him being a Slytherin and of purer blood than she. What he didn't know was that Jasmine's family was actually pureblood (family secret) and her mother was a squib, her magical father died before she could have been exposed to much magic. This resulted in the shock of her accidental magic.

Draco paced the little park impatiently, Jasmine should've been there about five minutes ago. He was starting to think the warden might have caught her finally. They'd been sneaking out to meet each other since Jasmine had first been taken to the orphanage when they were nine. He hoped that she hadn't been caught, especially when he'd gone and made plans for her birthday in a few days.

Jasmine rounded the corner into the park to find Draco pacing and looking worried. Chuckling under her breath she snuck up behind him lightly on her feet and wrapped her arms around his waist. Feeling him start in her arms she allowed him to turn sharply in her grip, his eyes wide. His face broke into a relieved smile when he saw her and he embraced her in turn.

"Hey, you're late! Is everything okay? Did you get caught? How are you?" the worried questions came out in a rush and made Jasmine laugh. Smiling she hugged him back hard, "Did you know that you stress too much?" she asked him as she laughed at how sweet his worrying over her was. But that was usually the case, he was the same at school to.

"Drake it's fine, I git distracted and lost track of time, I came as quick as I could once I realised I was running late." He looked down at her with a horrified expression.

"What on earth could make you late to visit me? I thought I was more important than anything else on the plane!" he pouted to exaggerate his little act and it succeeded in making her laugh. His antics earned him a playful shove before they started wandering through the park continuing their playful banter, ending up on the bank of a pond in the middle of the park. Draco leaning on his elbow, his grey eyes looking down at hers as she lay in the grass next to him.

"So what are you doing for your birthday tomorrow? It is your seventeenth after all, the whole coming of age thing. Pretty important date! We had fun celebrating mine after all" She smiled at the memories and then realised she'd now been in this world for eight years tomorrow. In two weeks they'd be returning to Hogwarts and leaving the orphanage forever. She sighed.

"They're throwing me a little lunch party at the orphanage and then I guessed I would be coming to see you? I get a lot more freedom once I turn seventeen, until I leave for Hogwarts I get a spare key to the front door but it doesn't work after midnight, so I still have a curfew I guess. You know I'll just ask Mrs Potts when I talk to her tomorrow. You'd have to come get me, she won't let me out unescorted." Sitting up a little suddenly with a cheeky expression on her face she asked, "So did you get me a present?" Draco laughed loudly at the childlike expression on her face that quickly turned into a pout when she realised that he wasn't going to tell her. He leant over and tickled her mercilessly until she begged for mercy. She eyed him sulkily, "I did after all get you a present mister! And I at least gave you a hint!" Se reached up with one pale, slender and fingered the dragon pendant that hung at his chest, her finger flicked up and tapped him under the chin playfully. Meeting his eyes she wasn't quite prepared for the intense look she saw hidden in the smoky grey depths that he tried to hide with a playful smile.

You'll not find out till tomorrow night my little lady! And no clues for you either." He laughed again at the crestfallen expression on her face.

Draco's mind had honestly been filled by his plans for her birthday. They'd been inseparable since they'd met all those years ago and they'd stuck with each other through dramas, fights at school, house rivalries and blood wars due to his father. They were honestly closer than friends, sharing everything with each other and helping the other through anything that happened. Draco was worried to finally admit to himself that he felt more for Jasmine than mere friendship, far more than friendship. But he didn't want to say anything lest he ruin all the happiness he already had.

For the rest of the evening, Jasmine kept trying to guess his plans. And he refused to budge an inch. Finally, only because it had started to rain, Draco walked Jasmine back to the street the orphanage was on. It was very late, Jasmine turned to him when they reached the corner to say goodbye, not wanting to make noise near the door.

Hugging her tightly and kissing each other on the cheek, Draco promised to come collect her the following night.

He walked home slowly that night, wondering about how to act on his feelings. Would she want to be any more than friends?

Jasmine stripped out of her robes and cloak, fetching out her cotton pj's from the wardrobe. Was she mistaken or did Draco seem to be acting like he wanted to be more than friends? She furrowed her brow in thought, she'd wished he would think of her as more than a friend for a long time, but she didn't want to ruin what she had with him. She growled quietly in frustration, guys were so frustrating!

**A/N: hey guys hope you're enjoying, please review and let me know how I'm doing!**


End file.
